Naruto x Bleach: Son of Kami
by EdArt
Summary: Naruto is the Son of Kami. He is the third entity of the Trinity; Rikudō Sennin and the female Spirit King being the parent two. These two have foreseen future wars and it's Naruto's duty to bring Peace to both the Physical and Spiritual World and then return. Will Naruto's duty be fulfilled? If so will he return when ordered? Follow Naruto on his journey to peace! No Overpowering!
1. 1, Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto x Bleach: Son of Kami

"..." = Talking

_'No it can't be!' _= Thinking/Mental conversation

'_**YOU IDIOT!**_' = Angry Thinking etc.

"**HE HE HE**" = Demonic, Evil, Angry, Shock etc.

"_**You all **__**right?**_" = Angelic, Desperate etc. (Beast/Entities)

***BOOM* = S**ound effect

… = Meanwhile/pause in speech

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO or BLEACH or FAIRY TAIL **(Though I wish I did!)

**I ONLY OWN THE CHANGES TO THE STORYLINE I MADE.**

**I MIGHT USE A FEW FEMALE and MALE CHARACTERS FROM FAIRY TAIL AND CHANGE THEIR ABILITIES SLIGHTLY TO ADJUST TO THIS STORY. **

**This Crossover is going to be so complex! I hope everything goes well... ENJOY.**

**OH..**

**...and I plan to run both story lines together so Tobi's goal of getting the Bijū will be linked with Sōsuke Aizen's goal of recruiting Espada and creating the Ouken to kill the Spirit King. Just give me at least 2 to 3 chapters to explain anything I need to explain before the story really starts to kick into full swing.**

**I hope you can embrace my ideas.**

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

In the village of Konoha a boy called Naruto Uzumaki was part of the Ginjō household; A high middle class household that made their money by selling illegal goods and providing illegal services. Naruto was previously a resident of one of the many orphanages in Konohagakure, unfortunately it was closed down due to unknown circumstances. He was happy in that Orphanage. He had many friends who were unaware of him being a Jinchūriki. He even had friends who knew what was inside of him, but his sweet spirit and quiet demeanour made them think twice. This wasn't enough however as he was still abused by outsiders who thought he was the nine-tails.

His time there came crashing to an end when the orphanage was shut down and he was sent to a family which had accepted him. There was no formal introduction and he had no say at the time. Naruto still went along with it, but he wished he had put up a fight after spending 'quality' time with the family. They weren't nice at all.

"**NARUTO!**" a man in the Ginjō household roared. He looked around and couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

"What's the matter Ginjō-san?" Naruto asked politely as he appeared in front of the man who called him.

"A-Ahk!" the man flinched, then composed himself to prevent embarrassment. His shocked expression transformed into look that belittled Naruto. This evil man's name was Kūgo Ginjō _**(From Bleach. Leader of Xcution)**__. A _tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that was combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He always wore a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it.

"Have you finished cleaning the house!?" He said slowly, so Naruto would understand. Naruto was baffled.

_'I thought he said I should __clean the dining area and make sure the toilets were in order...__ why is he asking me if the house is clean?' _Naruto wondered, "You asked me to clean the dining area and to make sure the toilets were in order. You didn't tell me to clean the rest of the ho-" Naruto was slapped in the face by Kūgo.

"Don't speak you fool." Kūgo had tricked Naruto, it was just another opportunity to beat him, he was the Kyūbi after all, "Why should the master do the dirty work?" Kūgo asked. He had asked a question but was not expecting an answer or response at all.

"I'm not your slave... Saito-san." Naruto replied his eyes boring through Kūgo. Kūgo however stood his ground and kept an intimidating expression, he waited for his anger to bubble over as Naruto continued to glare at him.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" Kūgo screeched as he sent an untraceable punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto wasn't ready for it and the punch sent him flying into the glass mirror behind him. Naruto scalp was cut in several places and he had pieces of glass in his hand and feet. The mirror's frame fell and knocked over expensive merchandise Kūgo was planning on selling. Kūgo was enraged, but not with himself, but Naruto. 'Everything was Naruto's fault...'

"**I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOUR EXISTENCE HAS DONE!**" Kūgo bellowed as foamy saliva developed in his mouth. His wrath would soon be unleashed, but that wasn't on Naruto's mind. What was coming didn't bother him... the beating, the abuse, the cursing and the humiliation. None of that bothered him. It was Kūgo's words that cut deep.

_'Why do I exist...?'_ Naruto thought deeply, he was completely shut off from the world. The pain his body was going through was unknown to Naruto's conscious. Right now he couldn't feel a thing.

_'Does my existence cause hatred, pain, and suffering? Why do I exist?' _Naruto thought deeply, he found his answer, _'That was it... I'm the __son of the Female Spirit King and Sage of the 6 Paths... I was sent here to make peace... I shouldn't allow the world to corrupt me.'_

Little did Naruto know, he had been corrupted by the hatred of the world the moment he set foot into this household. It would become evident to him soon that he was no longer pure; he was full of hate that he needed to overcome.

Kūgo threw Naruto into the broken pieces of glass where the abuse had begun and Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. His body was hurting all over, glass had cut him all over and little pieces of smashed glass had lodged itself into mainly his bare feet and hands. His hair was stained blood red and his face was swelling.

"Clean this shit up... I want the money for the broken objects here in a week. You can decide how much all of its worth. Not. A. Coin. Short. You hear?" Kūgo spat. Kūgo was begging for him to retaliate just so he could beat the living daylights out of him a bit more.

"Hai Ginjō-san. I'll do my best to find the money before the end of the deadline. Excuse me." Naruto bowed respectfully, _'There's no way in hell I can get enough Ryo to pay him back.'_

Kūgo spat at Naruto who was already at his the limit of his tolerating the abuse. Naruto turned his back to Kūgo and silently started crying... like Kūgo could care less; Naruto's downfall was his greatest pleasure.

"Hmph." Kūgo mumbled as he walked off. There were guests expected at the Ginjō household and he wanted the place spotless.

Naruto hadn't been told people were coming but he knew without a doubt people were. Cleaning sessions such as these were very unusual and it only meant visitors.

_'I don't like this place...!'_ Naruto cried silently as his tears splashed onto the floor. His face was plain, just so he could hide the pain.

Time went by and peace was restored. Naruto was hurting but he silently did his work... until Yuuka, Kūgo's slut of a wife, came along.

"Naruto-kun I want you to iron my clothes. Thank-" Yuuka was cut off.

"I cannot do that at the moment Ginjō-san. If you can please wait until I have carried out Kūgo-sama's orders. Then I will be able to-" Naruto was slapped hard, and he ground his teeth together to take in pain and she stormed off to complain to her husband. Naruto didn't know why she had stormed off and so he continued angrily with his work.

_'So this is how Jesus must have felt in the bible... I'm the son of God, yet I'm being treated like a nobody. My task is to prevent the foreseen war, bring peace and then return, I get that, but looking at how evil this world is... how will I do it? Being the offspring of the Rikudō Sennin and the Female Spirit King (Both combined to make God)... this is God's wish for me._

_Mother governs the Spiritual world; Soul Society and the Kingdom of the Royal Guard. Father governs the Physical world, places like Konohagakure and Karakura Town. He has incredible Spiritual Energy but his Physical Energy is far more impressive. Mother has little to no Physical Energy, but her Spiritual Energy is two times colossal._

_My Father can use Chakra, but Mothers mastery of Spiritual Energy makes up for it. She is unable to meld her Little Physical and Spiritual Energy together and she is a true Shinigami... let's not forget her Mastery of Kido. Father is able to use Chakra and is a true Ninja. He can't use Spiritual energy on its own however, but his range of Jutsu is... amazing._

_They are both incredible Entities of one Celestial Body and I'm honoured to be part of this trinity__ and body__. I'm nothing compared to them however, they cannot create peace in th__is world as it would lead to its end. Their power would destroy space itself. Their wishes must be carried out through me, call me their knight in Shining armour if you will. Because I'm so weak compared to them both, I'm ideal the ideal to carry out their__ wishes. Why am I ideal? Because compared to everyone else I'm a child genius with bucket loads of potential. I must keep myself well hidden until I'm able to fight anyone... my time to move on from here needs to be soon...' _Naruto thought deeply.

He was nearly finished and what he was sensing wanted to make him finish faster. The guest was approaching.

_'This Reiatsu __**(Spiritual Pressure released from someone's Reiryoku – Spiritual Energy. All humans have Reiryoku.)**__ ...I never knew there were people like __this here.'_ Naruto smiled weakly. He wanted to know who these people were, he would have to make sure he wasn't seen and so he sped up his work before they reached the door.

...

Naruto was done and was about to take off when Kūgo approached him. Naruto could feel the heat of his rage and knew Yuuka had maybe lied to him because he hadn't ironed her clothes.

"Did my wife ask you ask you to iron her clothes... **HUH!?**" Kūgo growled venomously as he grabbed Naruto by the skull. Naruto's feet left the ground, and he could feel the pressure on his skull build up. Naruto was once again baffled.

_'Is this some sort of game!?'_ Naruto wondered angrily.

"Hurry up and **ANSWER ME!**" Kūgo bellowed loudly. Kūgo's two kids sat on the stairs giggling at Naruto getting told off... They were total nut-jobs too.

Naruto had to keep his composure to prevent losing control of his Reiryoku, that could cause a lot of long-term problems and could even possibly reveal his identity.

"Hai Kūgo-sama. I told her to wait as I was carrying out _'your' _orders fir-"

Kūgo smashed Naruto's head into the ground causing a crater to form. Naruto was on the verge of passing out, he was barely clutching onto his consciousness.

"You do as your fucking told... Understand?" Kūgo asked with deadly venom. Kūgo spat at Naruto whiles he waited for his answer. He looked at him with his lifeless eyes so heartless; Naruto could actually imagine him as a hollow for a split second and shuddered in disgust. The air was becoming thick and it was clear something was happening within Naruto...

Kūgo quickly took a pill. His wife who was carrying a glass of water gave it to him to drink. He drank some to help him swallow the pill and then he chucked the glass at Naruto's head.

_'I can't take this treatment anymore.'_ Naruto's body glowed white and the glass that entered his body was vaporized. Naruto's eyes were dead and cold.

Kūgo was smirked... _everything was as he expected._

Naruto's vision was too poor to decipher Kūgo's sadistic smirk, he was still feeling dizzy from the blow to his head. Kūgo was about to burst out laughing but he couldn't breathe. The KI Naruto was releasing was incredible, all of it was concentrated around Kūgo but the rest of the family were also trapped into it.

***BODIES FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS***

Kūgo's children had passed out and fallen down the stairs. Yuuka too had passed out. Kūgo was barely managing to hang on.

_'This Reiatsu and KI... it's beautiful. The Reiatsu is small but it smells good... release more Naruto-kun.' _Kūgo thought as he started to tremble in fear like he had Parkinson's disease. He started to sweat profusely and his heart rate was sky high. Naruto gained control of himself has he calmed down. He concealed his Reiatsu and stop releasing such potent KI. Kūgo was gasping for breath and he put his hand to his head. His temperature was high.

"Fine." Naruto replied as he got up and walked to his room. Kūgo realised what Naruto had just said, and flipped.

Kūgo approached him with the intent to kill. He released some strong KI but Naruto continued walking, immune to its effects, "**HOW DARE YOU REPLY TO YOUR MASTER IN THAT MANNER!? YOU BASTARD... I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT N-**"

Naruto stopped. Kūgo also paused nervously, he had been unsure as to what Naruto might do next.

_'This is far too risky...__'_ Kūgo thought. What was Kūgo scheming?

Naruto felt Kūgo had always feared him; he thought somewhere deep down in Kūgo he had a small fear for him. Why? He didn't know but something about him obviously made the mighty Kūgo uneasy.

Naruto turned round slowly and emitted KI that could easily drive someone mad. All the pent up negative emotion was being released from Naruto's heart. It had been kept there for so so long it was like eggs left to rot in a concealed lunch box for several months. This KI was the foulest Kūgo had come across. Naruto's eyes were 'blood' red and Kūgo flinched.

_'Is he going Kyūbi? Not good... I shouldn't have pushed him this far...'_ Kūgo worried.

"I dare you..." Naruto said coldly. He calmed down slightly and walked off to his room and closed the door. He went under his bed and cried. It wasn't right for a boy at the age of 7 to be consumed by anger and loneliness at such a level.

_'I'm not pure... this household has corrupted me...' _he cried.

Yuuka had regained consciousness. She was lucky to have not experienced the last dose of KI Naruto had released. She filled a bucket full of ice cold water and poured it over her husband.

"Y-Yu-Yuuka-chan... are you h-hurt?" Kūgo asked nervously. His hand was twitching uncontrollably and Yuuka was slightly concerned.

"Hai... how about you? You still seem a bit shaken up."

"Hurry up and make sure everything is in order. Our g-guests will be arriving soon. Take those two upstairs." Kūgo ordered. He had completely ignored his wife's question and he got up and began mopping up the water.

"Hai..."

**- About 4 minutes away from the Ginjō Household -**

"Tou-san did you feel that Reiatsu and that KI just now?" A pretty little girl about 9 years old asked sweetly.

"Hai... I feel sorry for him, don't you? He's going through a lot of pain. I can tell..." Her father sighed.

"Yes I do feel sorry for him..." The girl frowned sadly, "I wonder what the Ginjō household are doing to make him feel so distressed." The little girl wondered. Her crimson red hair was loved by all people who bore witness to it. Her cute looks had infatuated all five great nations. She was the face of the weekly _'Cute Stuff'_ magazine. She was in a family from a tough background, a family who had made it from Rags to Riches, but that ascent had it losses or should I say... _loss_.

The Ginjō household invited the Scarlet Household over for dinner to discuss business propositions... Legit ones at that. Everything the Scarlet household did was legit. The Ginjō household always kept their dark activities under the rug; it wasn't exposed to anyone unless they were part of everyday life in the household. Like Naruto for example... They had their ways of making sure he feared telling anyone about their naughty operations.

They walked a few more minutes and then came to the door of the house.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Naruto's eyes opened as he realised the guests had knocked. He thought they could be his one way ticket to the good life. He hoped. But he realised that no one would realise he was here... No visitor had noticed him, or even asked his name; whether that was because he wasn't present, or was busy sweeping in front of the guests being entertained.

Kūgo opened the door with a handkerchief soaked in his sweat.

"Welcome Scarlet-san, Erza-chan! Please come in." Kūgo welcomed warmly as he opened the door for them. Erza and her father replied with a smile but then were slightly disturbed but what they saw. Kūgo's handkerchief was soaking with sweat and the armpit area around his shirt was damp. Not to mention the area around his crutch and but-crack also had visible damp spots. What was most disturbing of all was his twitching hand.

Erza closed her eyes and she was lead in by her father who sat her down onto his lap. Kūgo shut the door and went to take his seat.

"Ok Scarlet-san-"

"Kūgo enough of the formalities, just call me by my first name... Do you need me to tell you?" He joked.

"N-no Takeo-san... May w-we begin the meeting?" Kūgo asked shakily. Takeo didn't answer his question.

_'That KI really hurt _Kūgo's_ intimidating and tough e__go. It's laughable. I always hated his __attitude;__ I need to thank whoever did this. He must be a big kid to stand up to him though... I can't imagine a 7 year old doing this.' _Takeo laughed inwardly.

"Why are you so scared Kūgo-kun? Is something the matter?" Kūgo frowned. Takeo was taking his chance to mock him, he wanted to retaliate, but the thought of Naruto's power helped him calm down. Why was Kūgo so excited by Naruto's power?

_'Prick. Laugh at me now, but you just wait and see... Scarlet Takeo.'_ Kūgo cursed inwardly, "It's none of your business..." Kūgo managed without a stutter. Takeo smirked and got on with what he came here for.

"Now..." Takeo began discussing with Kūgo certain aspects of a deal they were trying to come to."

Something caught Erza's eye and she looked at a boy with cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair. He had what seemed to be whisker marks on his cheeks, but then she noticed his face was bruised and swollen, he had a bandage round his head and plasters all over his body.

_'I can tell he's so cute... He must be __younger than me. But what I don't understand is all his injuries... where did he get them from?' _Erza wondered.

Naruto noticed her analysing him, he didn't know why but it made him blush and he turned round in a rush making his head ache worse.

_'She was __pretty... I couldn't take my eyes of her. Will she be scared because I was staring at her like __that?__ Was she analysing me because I __look so rough? Dammit__!' _Naruto ran into his room, the living conditions in there were outrageous. Erza was about to discover just what a horrible home Naruto was living in.

_'Awww...'_ Erza giggled to herself as she got off her father's lap and walked toward the door-less entrance to a corridor with two rooms on each side. The last door to the left was the one Erza had seen Naruto run into she casually approached the entrance to the corridor.

Takeo noticed Kūgo's shift in attention as the man started to focus on his daughter walking towards the corridor entrance. Takeo noticed in the corner of his eye Kūgo making a hand sign that obviously activated something.

_'I swear if my daughter is hurt... I'll kill this guy...' _Takeo glared. Kūgo hadn't noticed Takeo's warning glare and this annoyed Takeo who turned to face Kūgo.

***SLAM* *SCREAM***

Takeo's eyes widened in horror as he snapped his head round to evaluate his daughters condition. He'd already lost one of his beloved ladies... He couldn't lose a second.

"Erza-chan are you okay?" He said as he appeared by her side, running his hands through her hair.

"I'm fine Tou-san. The door scared me... That's all!" She smiled. Takeo nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked at the entrance to the corridor being blocked off by the metal door, a thick and heavy one at that. He glared back at Kūgo to which Kūgo just smiled. Takeo got up and winked at his daughter in a suggestive manner.

"Yoshh! Thank you! Tou-san is the best!" She grinned. Kūgo frowned at this interaction as he didn't understand its meaning.

Takeo appeared back in his seat again catching Kūgo of guard, "Sorry to startle you, but then I guess it's even? Don't you think?"

Kūgo ignored the comment and changed the subject. "Let us continue with our-" Kūgo paused as he eyed Takeo cautiously. He was withdrawing something from inside his kimono.

'_Is he going to attack me?'_ Kūgo thought. Takeo removed a bag of what seemed to be Ryo(Currency in Naruto).

"Here... That should definitely cover the cost of this Middle Class home, should my daughter feel like destroying it. The left over can be therapy on behalf of the young man who has caused you to receive this mental trauma. If there's any left over after that, that'll will cover your emotional hardships in the future. Money can't buy happiness but that's the least I can do re-" Takeo snickered and Kūgo's eyes twitched in horror and disbelief.

***EXPLOSION***

"As I was about to say... That's the least I can do to repay you." Takeo smiled. Kūgo was furious, he rose up from his seat before realising Takeo's change in mood.

"Sit down Kūgo-kun... Can we please finish this meeting? I also don't want you interfering with my Daughters affairs... I doubt she'd appreciate it either." Takeo commanded. Kūgo gulped and the frequency of his twitching increased.

"H-Hai... S-Scarlet-san..."

Erza had channelled some sort of energy into her fist and bust the door open. She walked down the corridor and forcefully opened the door. Naruto was communicating with his Zanpakutō.(I will describe what it's called and looks like later on in this chapter.)

_'Wow... Tou-san will be impressed.'_ Erza grinned. She realised Naruto's room was a small storage room with lots of brooms, mops and detergents for cleaning, Gasoline filled metal cylinders, and one old duvet cover. Naruto arranged the place so it was neat and looked the best it could. He made sure the four Gasoline cylinders were well away from the candle lit lamp. His futon was below the only source of light, the candle lit lamp. The room was a bad accident waiting to happen.

Erza was disgusted by this room. She knew Naruto was being mistreated and felt she needed to at least ease some of Naruto's pain. Naruto was performing **Jinzen****(Communication with ones Zanpakutō)** above the four Gasoline cylinders with the old duvet covers on to make it comfortable.

Erza made herself comfortable on Naruto's bed and watched him meditate. She could tell Naruto was happy, his sword was his only friend, the only one he could entrust his life to. She(The Zanpakutō) would only allow Naruto to wield her. Naruto took good care of his sword and 'no-one' was allowed to touch her.

Erza blushed as he realized how cute he was and she liked how aggressive he was when he had realised she was about to touch his sword. It showed he was protective and Erza liked that.

"I see you don't want me to touch unless you give me permission? Well I'm sorry. Please could you move your sword away from my neck?" Erza asked politely. Naruto was quiet and moved it away, the sword wrapped itself in its white cloth and Naruto placed it to one side.

"Sorry, I hate people trying to touch my sword. May I ask what you're doing in my-"

"Hi, my name is Scarlet Erza. What's yours?" She smiled warmly. Naruto was confused. Why was she talking to him especially after he had put a huge sword to her neck?

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Why are you in my room may I ask again?" Naruto asked plainly, trying to avoid eye contact with the cute girl in front of him. Erza noticed this and smiled.

"I saw you staring at me so I thought maybe you wanted to talk." Erza smiled as she blushed.

Naruto gulped nervously. He thought Erza was pretty and didn't expect her to try and befriend him. He looked around his tacky room, at his ragged clothes, bandages, plasters and rough skin. He then thought back to a magazine in which she had her face on. The reporters were given a tour around her huge home, her bedroom was amazing. He then looked at her high quality clothes and creamy skin. He held no feelings of jealousy, but feelings of no self confidence. His self esteem dropped so low after he had compared himself to her. It had dropped so low that he couldn't face her any more. He hid his eyes from her just so he didn't feel vulnerable when she looked at him.

Erza didn't quite understand the sudden change in mood and went for the straight forward approach.

"What's wrong Naruto-san? Is the swelling causing you discomfort?" Erza asked gently. She put her hand round his neck, making him look at her. She was shocked, in his eyes he could see he was surprisingly weak, lonely and hurt inside. Most of all she could tell he didn't think of himself highly. She had an idea of what was troubling him but she didn't want to seem snobbish by asking him.

"No answer? Okay then, I'm sorry I bothered you Naruto-san I just wanted to be friends. I hope you get better soon." Erza said slightly disappointed. She got up and started walking away.

"No please don't!" Naruto pleaded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Erza was pained inside by Naruto's desperation to have someone near him. She was sad that he was so lonely. Naruto could feel his sword's mood change with his and it pained him even more that his mood was having a negative effect on his Zanpakutō.

"Please stay here for a while, even if I don't speak or look at you... Just as long as I know you're there. It'll make me feel better..." Naruto mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He felt pathetic and weird as he said that, and so turned his head away so he didn't see her reaction.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Erza smiled. Naruto was shocked; she had dropped the formality and was starting to get more personal. His face warmed at that fact and his cheeks reddened.

Erza sat back down and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited some more before her 17 and a half minutes worth of waiting and silence ended.

"I don't really know any of my parents. I have two spiritual parents and two biological parents... Don't ask why... I can't say. I was at this orphanage before here... It was great. I had friends, adults who cared for me and liked me, I had fun and I ate well... No one cared that I had the Kyūbi within me because they said I was nice... But then the orphanage shut down. And then I was sent here. I can't stand this place. I hate it!" Naruto cried silently.

Erza hugged him tightly. She never took the riches she had for granted because she started off just like Naruto, enslaved in an evil household and mistreated just like him. Naruto stopped crying and smiled slightly, he couldn't remember the last time someone touched him in affection... maybe at the orphanage, but his good memories from that place had been corrupted by negative ones. Even though Erza was a good hearted person, he couldn't trust her wholeheartedly. Erza realised that almost instantly, her perception of people's emotions was uncanny.

She finally understood why Naruto's mood changed earlier. She could understand why he was feeling that way; she had been through it too.

"I know it'll take a while for you to trust me Naruto, but I'm sure as you get to know me better we'll become closer friends. I also realised your confidence went down after you compared yourself to me... well I was just like you two or three years ago. My family was enslaved by a noble family from the very beginning and they tortured us just like they've been torturing you... all the slaves decided to fight back one day and we won but my Mother had been killed. I miss her a lot. She always told me to look after people who suffered like we did, and I believed that was the right thing to do. So I'm going to help you get out of here. I promise." She smiled. She placed her hand on Naruto's face gently and rubbed down Naruto's swelling, it was like magic. The swelling went down and the wounds on his face healed.

Naruto's heart started to beat uncontrollably. But he calmed himself down by force.

_'It might not happen Naruto calm down okay... Calm down.' _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath. He believed in her, he had to trust her. It was his only way of escaping. Naruto clutched her hand tensely and fell onto one with his head bowed.

"Arigatou Erza-san! Please keep your promise. I'm begging, but be careful... Kūgo isn't weak. He's got powers that you have probably never seen before." Naruto warned

"What are they?" Erza asked slightly curious.

"Fullbring. That's all I know but I've seen him, he's skilled with sword called Cross of Scaffold-" Naruto paused when he saw Erza's expression.

"He's a fullbringer?" She questioned quietly in shock.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Maybe if we become closer friends I'll explain in detail my mum's death to you." Erza smiled warmly, _'He can use my mum's necklace by using Fullbring but he can only weild Cross of Scaffold... That is the equivalent to Shikai Form. The unreleased form is the necklace, and this gr__ants only the heir to the necklace much enhance speed and power; that would be me. I sure hope he cannot wield the legendary Excalibur which is the equivalent to Bankai.'_

Naruto knew she wanted to help him and become friends with him, but he needed time to get used to the old feeling of trusting someone. His head dropped and tears ran down his cheeks before falling. He hadn't been happy for a long long time now and Erza had come along, he was beyond happy. Erza gave him a big hug, and Naruto hugged her back. Erza blushed as Naruto clutched her tightly.

"Thank you Erza-san. I'm really grateful. Please don't let me down." Naruto pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Erza smiled. Naruto didn't break the hug and Erza's eyebrows began to twitch. She would've hit him if it wasn't for his injuries, her abusive nature showed she trusted someone.

"Naruto-kun..." She mumbled in annoyance, her face bright red.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto blushed as he broke the hug quickly; he scratched the back of his head sheepishly grinning happily at the red head. Erza blushed and giggled, Naruto looked really good when he was happy.

"So your Zanpakutō... care to tell me his/her name?" Erza asked curiously.

"H-Hai... her name is Zeusu, she's a Storm (Wind, Lightning and Water) Element and Melee type Zanpakutō." Naruto explained as he held her.

"Is that Zeusu in her Shikai form?" Erza asked with an interested tone.

"Hai! I prefer to carry her when she's in her Shikai form. It allows me to control and conceal my Reiryoku easily." Naruto smiled. **(In Shikai form, Naruto's Zanpakutō will take on the shape of Ichigo's Zanpakutō when he received his powers back in the Vandenreich arc. The only differences are is that the Sword will be made entirely from diamond, the handle inc****luded. Instead of a chain Naruto will have a cloth that wraps around the sword. The blade is also two edged and it can't cut Naruto's skin.)**

"She's beautiful... I don't understand one thing though."

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"Why is the sword made from diamond?" Erza asked.

"All Shinigami from the Royal guard upon knighthood get the handle of their Zanpakutō's converted into diamond. In Shikai form the whole sword turns to the same colour diamond as the handle. Sword's from the Royal Guard are valuable and the Knighthood from the Spirit King is what causes the Zanpakutō's to change. I'm a different case, however that is top secret."

"I see. Well Zeusu really is a beautiful sword... especially when light radiates on her."

"Argiatou... she says." Naruto smiled.

"Can you materialize-" Erza paused to listen to hear father's call.

"ERZA-CHAN WE'RE LEAVING!"

Naruto's heart sunk. He wished she could stay longer. Having someone in his room as nice as her made him happy. Erza could feel the change in his aura and blushed even more as she realised he enjoyed her presence.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Erza-san..." Naruto said sadly his cheeks still red, "You better get going, and your dad is-"

Erza kissed Naruto on the cheek. Realising what she did his face became tomato red. Erza giggled and spoke once more before she left.

She whispered in his ear, "Stay safe... Naruto-kun."

And with that the red head took off leaving Naruto in a trance as she closed the door behind her. She felt bad leaving Naruto on his own, but it had to be done. Takeo and her weren't prepared for a fight, so today wasn't the right day.

_'Dammit... I promised him too. What if dad doesn't approve?' _Erza frowned. Kūgo looked at her with evil eyes as she approached the two adults.

_'Hmm... let's see if my hunch is correct.'_ Kūgo smiled.

Kūgo got onto one knee so he could give Erza a high five. Takeo was suspicious about Kūgo's behaviour but shrugged it off after he pondered on it a while longer.

_'You can't hate her!'_ Takeo smiled.

"High-Five Erza-chan!" Kūgo smiled kindly. Erza smacked his hand to one side and gave him the dirtiest glare. Kūgo smirked and Erza frowned her face in anger. Takeo didn't see Kūgo's smirk but he could see his daughter's expression clearly.

'_What's this __about?'_ Takeo wondered.

_'Leaving this house isn't a good idea... I think this guy knows exactly what' I'm planning.' _Erza worried.

_'Be on your way Erza... my hunch was right; you've developed feelings for Naruto-kun. Going to ask daddy to help you break __him free...? Fat chance.' _Kūgo smiled. He got up and composed himself before turning to Takeo.

"Takeo-san... I have plans for tomorrow. Do you think we could move it to the day after?" Kūgo asked, smiling deviously. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Sure... see you in two days; hopefully it will be the last, Ja ne." Takeo replied before he left the house. Erza was holding onto her father's hand tightly and her glare didn't end until the door was shut.

Kūgo took a pill to cancel out the effects of the last pill he had taken.

_'Rapid perspiration, Trembling, High Temperature, Stuttering in speech etc. Takeo fell for it all... I bet even Naruto thought I feared him.' Kūgo laughed, 'I always knew Naruto was special... but to come across such a gem. Kekeke __I can't wait to harvest his power. I've been waiting so long for this...' _Kūgo smirked sadistically.

Kūgo walked towards Naruto's room and opened the door. He could sense Naruto's presence it felt good... really good, Kūgo couldn't express how happy he was. The fire in the lamp had gone out but the light from the corridor lit up some of Naruto's room.

_'Candle must have melted, well that no longer matters.'_ Kūgo smiled, he turned his eyes to Naruto who walked into the light.

"You and Erza thought you could runaway together. I'm sorry but I can't allow you." Kūgo smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Kūgo wide eyed.

_'D-Damn...' _Naruto cursed.

**PLEASE READ ALL OF BELOW !**

I still have many Characters to introduce and things to explain. Please give me at most two more chapters to to do this. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and** if lots of you review, follow and favourite **I'lldo my best to **release the next chapter as fast as possible**.

**GUYS, I'd love it if you some of you could create yourself or help me create ****Bankai**** and ****Shikai**** form for ****Isshin****, including what his sword might look like, abilities and any changes to his attire. **

**I'd appreciate that a lot. He'll be fighting a special member from the Royal Guard next chapter who will be an important figure in this story. I'll pick the one I like most, Inbox me or put it up as a review, I don't mind. ****I'll be giving full credit to the one I pick! (Obviously -.-)**

**Ja ne !**


	2. 2, Flash

Naruto x Bleach: Son of Kami

"..." = Talking

_'No it can't be!' _= Thinking/Mental conversation

'_**YOU IDIOT!**_' = Angry Thinking etc.

"**HE HE HE**" = Demonic, Evil, Angry, Shock etc.

"_**You all right?**_" = Angelic, Desperate etc. (Beast/Entities)

***BOOM* = S**ound effect

… = Meanwhile/pause in speech

**DI****SCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO or BLEACH or FAIRY TAIL **(Though I wish I did!)

**This Crossover is going to be so complex! I hope everything goes well... ENJOY.**

**I hope you can embrace my ideas.**

**IMPORTANT ! READ BELOW**

**So you're probably wondering what's ****going on****... well, since no one seemed to want to give any ideas or do it in time for me to add it into this chapter, I cut the fight scene where Isshin uses his Bankai. I have my idea finished so if none of you contribute then I'll just use my idea for the**** next chapter where it'll continue. Please take time to read my comments before and after the story. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Flash

Konoha was asleep and night life began. Prostitutes advertised their bodies and drug dealers lurked in most alleyways.

Two Individuals from the Royal Guard appeared in the sky looking over the vast village. It wasn't normally their job to destroy hollows but in the ninjaverse... Hollows weren't Karakura town small fry, they needed to be dealt with Lieutenant Level or higher Shinigami.

"Flash-kun I'll handle the hollows... You handle Naruto-kun. I always knew Kūgo was a problem. Naruto's fortunate we happened to be around." A man in white Shinigami attire sighed. His face was covered by a special hood implemented into his clothes and on the back of his garb was the Royal Special Task Force badge.

"Arigatou Kaeru(Frog)-Sensei!" The man codenamed Flash smiled. His face was covered by a white mask with carved out holes for his eyes and nostrils. There was no opening for the mouth and so it muffled the sound of their voices; figuring out who the person was impossible, all members of the Royal Guard wore this. He also wore a tattered white Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder; this too was worn by all. Isshin's fastening was purple and Flash's was yellow. Bright blonde hair was visible between his mask and hood.

This man's partner had snow white hair between his mask and hood they both had a strong aura around them. Their power could be deciphered just by the authority in their voices.

"Hold on Naruto-kun..." Flash mumbled as they both disappeared.

...

Kūgo had knocked Naruto out and was carrying him behind his back in a rucksack. Kūgo stopped and held his necklace.

"Fullbring... Cross of Scaffold." Kūgo said quietly. He held his huge sword out in front of him single handedly. He moved it forward and the sword impaled space itself. Kūgo twisted his sword and a bright light shone, two doors opened revealing a bright light. Kūgo walked through it and the doors closed.

"Xcution... here I come. Take care... Yuuka!" Kūgo smiled. Yuuka said she'd be fine with the kids in the ninjaverse and told Kūgo to go to Xcution to complete his dream. Kūgo walked through and the doors closed.

Flash landed where Kūgo was last, seconds after he had left.

_'I know all about you and your organisation Kūgo... If I didn't I wouldn't have known which dimension you were headed to.' _Flash sighed in relief.

He clicked his fingers and the noise of Garganta was heard only this portal was white and it could be used to travel to other dimensions. Flash walked through and the portal closed.

...

The portal opened in the middle of a road. Flash walked out unnerved by the cars travelling by. He couldn't see Kūgo anywhere and so sat down in the middle of the road to track down Kūgo's Reiatsu that he was so carelessly leaking. Cars passed through him affecting him in no way whatsoever.

"Found Him... Kūgo should be in spirit form so no one will see him however Naruto should cause him a few problems." Flash mumbled to himself as he jumped from his spot and flew towards Kūgo's whereabouts.

...

**-Karakura River-**

"Kaa-san, it's scary out here." A 9 year old ginger haired boy said to his mother as they walked along the river. They had just come from a Kendō and Karate session and they were walking home together.

"Ichi-kun don't worry everything will be-" Both of their eyes became wide eyed as they saw a man carrying a lifeless child in rags across his shoulder. The ginger haired boy was scared as he could see the bandage on the boys head was bloodied and probably still bleeding.

"Kaa-san the boy is bleeding! Should we call Tou-san?" The ginger boy cried aloud. Kūgo's eyes widened in horror.

_'They can see me ? But the port__al we went through changed us into spirit form.'_ Kugo grimaced,_ 'I didn't think I'd come across people who can see souls... Dammit.'_

"Ichi-kun... We're going to help the boy okay we need to change into spirit form so we can fight." The woman whispered into her child's ear. But they both backed away in fear as they could see the man was suddenly next to them ear to ear listening to what they said.

"Well I can't let you fight me can I... I'll dispose of you here!" Kugo laughed sadistically as he rose his huge sword and swung it down towards them. The women got on top of her son, ready to take the blow Kugo was going to deliver.

"Kaa-san!" The ginger haired boy screamed.

His scream was cut short as a white figure flew over him and his mother. Kugo was startled as he immediately realised the uniform.

_'What's someone from the Royal Guard doing here__...?__ I don't stand a chance against him with this power.'_Kugo grimaced. The ginger boy was in awe.

_'A shinigami... Someone from the Royal Guard came to save us. He's__ just like Tou-san when he was in his prime.'_ He smiled,_ 'I owe this man my life... Mum does too.'_

Kugo smirked as he clutched his sword even tighter. He knew things were about to get serious.

"Kurosaki Masaki... Kurosaki Ichigo. Please allow me to repay Kurosaki Isshin back for his tutelage. My initial aim was to save Namikaze Naruto from Ginjō Kūgo's hands, but now I can kill two birds with one stone. Excuse me for an instant. I'll be back in a short while." Flash said confidently.

"Who do you think you are huh? I'm not someone you can finish off so-" Kūgo was cut off.

"I am Flash from the Royal Guard, it is my duty to protect what is important to his majesty Rikudō Sennin and to her majesty the Spirit King... Please give me back Namikaze Naruto. If you reject I'll ask politely again." Flash said calmly as he unsheathed his Katana. Flash unsheathed his Zanpakutō to reveal a Tsuka (Handle) made from yellow diamond, the Ita (Braiding on the handle) was a silvery grey colour. The guard as well as the blade was made from an alloy of high grade grey steel that could be magnetized.

"I don't intend on giving him to you... He's mine! He has nothing to do-"

"I don't intend to listen to your babbling. If I recall that necklace belongs to Erza Scarlet, Silvia Scarlet's daughter. It is a powerful necklace when in the right hands and that person is only Erza Scarlet, she is also part of the Spirit King's plans. She's a Mage, Ninja and Shinigami. A promising girl indeed, there aren't many Mages around today. Naruto has more to do with me than he does with you-" Flash's speech halted, his Reiatsu rose and his spiritual pressure caused Ichigo to pass out. Kūgo brought his sword into two hands and charged at Flash... but he couldn't move.

_'Dammit! This Reiatsu is incredi__ble... Naruto's is okay compared to his.' _Kūgo grimaced.

"I don't think I'll ask politely once more because as I look at Naruto-kun, I realise more and more how much pain you've put him through. Even as I approach you, you dared to anger me more by throwing him to the floor. You're scum." Flashed said plainly, yet his tone was portraying his anger perfectly.

Kūgo couldn't take the pressure and as Flash drew nearer to him he felt weaker, but all his strength was into holding his sword. Flash sheathed his sword and glared at Kūgo.

_'It's so thick that I'm suffocating! Shit!' _Kūgo cursed inwardly.

Flash lifted Naruto up and onto his back. He approached Kūgo and looked at him. Flash's back was to Masaki's face and so Flash lowered his mask to reveal his eyes.

_'Now I understand! But how did he become a shiniga-' _Kūgo's was struck hard in the back of the head by Flash's foot knocking him out cold.

"Now you know... he will always have more to do with me than he ever will with you... Hopefully you never remember who I might have been..." Flash said coldly as he placed his mask back onto his face. Kūgo's sword changed back into the necklace and it lay down idly on the floor. Flash picked it up and put it around Naruto's neck. The Necklace glowed a bright white colour and Flash smiled.

_What about it made Flash smile?_

_'Can you feel it Erza-chan?' _Minato thought with a smile.

Masaki was grateful for what Flash had done, she wanted to call him by his real name but she knew that was a crime punished very severely by the Spirit King.

Flash shunpoed to Ichigo and Masaki and sighed in relief as he saw they were all right, "Sorry about letting my emotions get the better of me. I see Ichigo couldn't take my Reiatsu... Forgive me Kurosaki-san."

"Don't apologise Flash-kun he only passed out." Masaki smiled.

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't want anything else. Let's go to your home... Please lead the way, Naruto's condition isn't great." Flash said.

"It's Nothing the Kurosaki Clinic won't try to heal. I'll fix him up." Masaki smiled.

"Thank you!" Flash replied. Both of them began walking together to the Kurosaki clinic.

"So Masaki-san, is Ichigo a shinigami?" Flash asked.

"No, he isn't one. Why do you ask Flash-kun?"

"No reason," Flash lied, "Well actually, I want him to become one, so before I leave I'll speak to him alone if that's possible." Flash said.

"Go ahead Flash-kun." Masaki smiled. Flash could see something was bothering Masaki and so he inquired.

"Is anything the matter Masaki-san?" Flash asked politely.

"Ishi-kun..." She mumbled.

"His full powers still haven't returned? Is that what is upsetting you?" Flash asked.

"How did you know?" Masaki asked in shock.

"I knew he had lost his powers the moment he lost them... slowly he's getting them back. I can sense it. I'm too familiar with Sensei's reiatsu, I can vaguely tell what he's feeling... right now he just as upset as you are. I'll get him back to normal and then you can have your true Ichi-kun back." Flash smiled under his mask.

Tears flew down from Masaki's eyes, she couldn't thank flash anymore, "Thank you Flash-kun, i'm really grateful! Now I won't feel guilty anymore." Masaki said in a overjoyed tone. She opened the door to her house and flash followed her closing the door behind her. They walked to the living room where three people were present. Immediately, two of them were on their knees as a sign of respect. The other remained seated in his seat. His face was hidden from everyone else's view but he was trembling, for what reason everyone was unsure.

"Please, there's no need to bow before me. I don't like that sort of thing! It's better if you were normal with me." Flash said still holding the motionless Naruto on his back.

"Hai..." It was at this point that the two individuals realised the unconscious individuals.

"Arigatou Flash-kun... I owe you two..." Isshin said relieved. He had a vision 20 minutes ago of the events what would have taken place had Flash not intervened. Masaki and Ichigo would have both died.

"Please Kurosaki-sensei, you-"

"As your sensei... Please, just accept." Isshin pleaded as he turned to him. It was obvious he had been crying. Isshin became cheery and rubbed his tears of joy away. He turned his eyes to Naruto.

"Hai, Kurosaki-sensei."

"So is that-"

Everyone's eyes widened in confusion as Isshin had a apple in his mouth stopping him from talking yet no one had moved.

"Sorry about that Kurosaki-sensei. But that information is forbidden knowledge. Even you know exposing such information until he is 16 will get you killed by the Spirit King." Flash said. Isshin was shocked.

_'He's quick... too quick.'_Isshin thought in shock.

"Seriously..." Three of them said in shock. Masaki said nothing.

"Yes Urahara-san, Shihoin-san and Kurosaki-sensei. What I'm saying is true. Have you already been told who Naruto truly is? If so I'll have to bring all three of you to the Spirit King."

The room fell silent.

"Masaki-san please can you treat Naruto-kun for me. This is a serious matter that should be handled somewhere safe." Flash said as he laid Naruto on the couch. The three of them took pills and their souls emerged.

Flash took out his three pronged weapon and threw it towards the trio. The trio flinched slightly but realised he wasn't aiming at them.

The weapon stopped in mid-air impaling space itself. With a twisting hand gesture a White Garganta opened.

The three of them didn't have enough time to turn their head back around as Flash has punched them both into the white portal and taken his three pronged weapon with him.

Flash walked through and Masaki was left on her own with the two children, she smiled and went to the clinic with Naruto in her arms bridal style.

"How long are you three going to play this out...? You'll be killed if you don't stop soon."

...

Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi landed roughly in an area of rocky terrain.

"This is beneath my shop... And that punch... he punched all three of us before we could even look at him... Why are going through all of this Isshin?"

"He was my kohai, I want to see how strong he's become and whether or not I'm worthy to remain his sensei. Maybe he'll help me get my powers back." Isshin replied.

"I see, but-" Yoruichi was silenced by Isshin.

"He could defeat us merely by releasing the max amount of spiritual pressure he can, so please concentrate it's important to me I find out, I cannot call him my kohai if he's much stronger than me. Please just for a while act as if I've told you. This may also be the best time to get my powers back." Isshin pleaded. Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded in fear, this man wasn't a joke. The three of them stood up and Flash appeared in front of them they cowered in fear but Isshin stood strong. Flash then realised what was going on.

"Kurosaki-sensei... Please do not answer this question." Flash said in a serious tone, "Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san... did Kurosaki-sensei force you to pretend as if you knew? Is it because he wants to fight me?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at Isshin who gave them no eye contact; the two then looked at one another.

"Promise me that if we answer you truthfully you'll grant me one simple wish." Yoruichi replied.

"You have my word Yoruichi-san." Flash replied.

"Arigatou... The answer to your question is yes."

"I thought so... Now what was your wish?"

"My wish is that you fight Isshin-san one on one... that is what he wants." Yoruichi smiled.

"So I see. Master vs. Student. I've been waiting for a chance to show you how much your teaching has helped me grow. Next time you should just ask Kurosaki-sensei." Flash replied with joy evident in his tone.

"I'll take note of that!" Isshin smiled happily.

"I'll be the referee and here are some rules." Kisuke smiled. As he stood in between them, "The match will end when one forfeits or if-"

"Isshin! Kisuke isn't finished!" Yoruichi shouted. Isshin ignored Yoruichi and charged at Flash shoving Kisuke well out of the way. Isshin brought his sword down against Flash's unsheathed sword but it reached a certain point were Isshin couldn't bring his sword down any further he was trying with all his strength but it wouldn't budge.

"What is this?" Kisuke mumbled in shock.

_'I don't understand...'_Yoruichi and Isshin both thought.

_'Why can't I move any closer__?__- __wait-__'_Isshin walked forwards and he was able to, but his sword wouldn't budge, 'Think! Think! Think! Why can't I bring my sword near him?'

Isshin swung his sword with all his might in quick succession but his efforts were only repelled and he continued to become frustrated.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were racking their brains out just to figure out why Isshin couldn't get his sword closer to Isshin.

"You must be thinking I'm putting up some sort of barrier or force field. That is not the case... Let's see if you'll understand after this." Flash said as Isshin concentrated his Reiryoku into his Zanpakutō and charged at Flash with formidable speed.

"This attack is powerful; can Flash really prevent such an attack?" Yoruichi asked as she appeared beside Kisuke. Isshin swung his sword and his eyes widened in horror.

"Ma- Kssstt!" Isshin was flying at towards a large wall of tough rock.

"I think he just did." Kisuke replied in awe.

"Did he just fling Isshin behind him using his sword, is it-" Yoruichi was cut off.

"It must be magnetic... he must be able to attract and repel metals." Kisuke explained triumphantly.

"A magnetic Zanpakutō... This is the first time I've heard of such ability." Yoruichi gasped in shock. Flash turned round to see where Isshin had just been flung and jumped backwards.

"Magnetism is the ability of my sword. When my sword is released to its Shikai its Magnetism isn't restricted to metals but Spiritual Energy can also be repelled or attracted like it is metal. However it has one flaw that I have not been able to correct. It will take a substantial amount of awareness and brainpower to figure it out, stopping it also needs skill. Kurosaki-sensei before I show you my Shikai I want to fight with you without the magnetic ability activated. Shall we?" Flash said.

The trio were impressed and nonetheless shocked; the Royal Guard was strong now, it was known as the new generation that didn't even go through the Gotei 13.

"How can you just switch it on or off? Surely if it's magnetic it will always be magnetic." Isshin questioned from afar.

"Valid question..." Kisuke and Yoruichi mumbled.

"Sorry for misinforming you, I was not specific enough. This ability of my Zanpakutō's is Electro-magnetism. By charging it highly, negatively or positively, I can attract or repel metals depending on the metal's charge. Every Zanpakutō has a charge, a tiny one at that, so close to neutral it barely affects a sword fight. But my Zanpakutō allows me to raise its charge, be it positive or negative; and when I want to disperse the charge, sparks fly." Flash demonstrated, sparks flew off his sword as he swung his sword to the side, "See. Now my sword is neutral and it won't attract of repel."

Flash disappeared out of sight and appeared behind Isshin catching him off guard. Flash brought his sword down upon Isshin with the intent to kill. It was a fight after all.

Isshin managed to dodge by moving to one side. He threw a punch at Flash who dodged effortlessly and swung his sword towards Isshin's abdomen. Isshin parried and the two entered a high speed battle that was hard to trace. Isshin was already tired from carelessly wasting his energy before and he was being forced back.

Flash landed an unexpected punch to Isshin's face sending him flying backwards. He caught up to his Sensei and flicked his forehead sending him to crash into the ground and roll backwards at bone breaking speed.

Isshin came to a stop as he crashed into a big boulder. Flash jumped backwards to gain some distance and recoup when he instinctively dodged Isshin's trademark move.

'Maybe I was too far away to hear it. I'm lucky to have dodged that...' Flash replied. He flinched slightly as Isshin appeared beside him punching and kicking him with all his might. The blows and the parries created huge shock-waves and the Reiatsu being released from both individuals was inhumane. The two of them were exhausted after a few minutes of untraceable fighting. They jumped backwards and took a breather, well it seemed only Isshin was resorting to that.

"Attract and Repel... Magneto." Flash called as the entire sword changed until it was made purely from yellow diamond. It hadn't changed much but Isshin realised the three pronged weapon Flash carried stood out more, something about it was worrying Isshin.

"Kurosaki-sensei".

"Hai Flash-kun?"

"You told me to never let go of my Zanpakutō in a fight and that not holding your Zanpakuto tightly shows you do not trust it with all your heart. A sign like that shows you are more concerned about yourself than your Zanpakutō. You also taught me to never allow fear to overcome oneself in a battle. Why are you doing it? Magneto's ability shall put the ideals you have engrained into me to the test, please trust your sword and you'll be surprised what you were missing could be instantly found."

Isshin clutched his sword tightly as he realised he didn't trust his sword with his whole heart and it was true he was concerned more about his own life than his Zanpakutō's. Isshin felt bad and apologized.

_'Forgive me Engetsu. I'll entrust my life into your blade. So please... become one with me like we were before.'_

_'__**I forgive you Isshin-kun, let us fight like we used to, old friend. It's time we remind them of why we were feared.**__'_

_'Yes... I think it's time we refresh their memories.' _

"Arigatou Flash-kun... I needed a taste of my own medicine." Isshin smiled.

"Are going to fight me with just your Bankai now?" Flash asked disappointedly.

"He can't use it! Aren't I right Isshin?" Kisuke shouted out.

"You're wrong Kisuke... Ban-kai!" Isshin smiled. Yoruichi and Kisuke were flabbergasted.

**-Kurosaki Clinic-**

Masaki had attended to all of Naruto's wounds and he was no longer unconscious but resting himself. She had changed all his clothes and washed him and his wounds, it was difficult since he was unconscious at the time but she pulled through. Ichigo had woken up a while ago and was waiting for Naruto to wake up so they could both talk. Ichigo thought Naruto was cool even though Naruto seemed younger.

Masaki knew Ichigo was much too immature to socialise with Naruto because Naruto was much too mature after all the hardships he had been through.

Naruto woke up groggily and checked out his surroundings after his vision had adjusted to the light.

"Where am I?" He asked worriedly. He then flinched as a shadow came over him.

"Kugo please don't hurt- Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked in a confused and relieved manner. He realised he had been washed and changed. Before Masaki could answer Naruto had already realised what she had done for him and spoke to express his gratitude.

"Thank you lady! I'm very grateful that you saved me and hospitalised me. Thank you ve-"

"I didn't save you Naruto-kun I only took care of you, please don't thank me. A man nicknamed Flash from the Royal Guard saved me you and Ichigo. Ichigo say hello to Naruto! My name is Masaki by the way!"

"Hi Naruto-san! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo! Pleased to meet you! If it wasn't for you, I and Kaa-san would be dead. We owe you one." Ichigo said happily. Naruto didn't quite understand but didn't bother asking why, something about this boy and what had been said was shocking him.

_'This boy's Reiryoku is incredible... Compared to mine__,__ he's the first boy around my age that I've really taken note of, Erza being the first girl. It's not far away neither is it close, I'm still a good good good way ahead of him bu__t that's not the point. He's human too I wonder why his Reiryoku is so strong... And last of all why is someone like Flash out here saving me? Shouldn't he be in the Kingdom of the Royal __Guard?'_

"Naruto-kun may I ask you a personal question?" Masaki asked.

"It depends, if it requires me to say something I'm not allowed to say then no I'm sorry. But please, go ahead and ask." Naruto smiled.

"Before I ask, where are you from?" Masaki asked.

"A village called Konohagakure in another dimension. Over there we're in the Ninja times and behind you guys technologically." Naruro explained.

"I thought so... I'll tell you this because I can trust you. Sensing what you've clearly been through and just by the way you act I know you're trustworthy so please do not tell anyone." Masaki pleaded.

"H-Hai Masaki-san." Naruto gulped.

"I'm a** Vasto Lorde **an Arrancar who fell in love with Isshin. When I was an Arrancar a man whose name I cannot remember approached me and asked me whether I'd like to join his army of Espada and he branded me as Number 0. When the time for us to assemble arrives it will glow... my mark is located just above my bum in the middle of my back. However I do not intend on going because I'm happy here. I hated Shinigami as they had allowed me to become a hollow, and so that is why I joined him on his task to kill the Spirit King. I met Isshin and I didn't hate him, something about him wouldn't allow me to. Now we're here married and with kids. His love has helped me find my heart in his and I am no longer a true hollow, he entrusted a part of his very soul to me hence why he lost his power and why I don't have the hole of a hollow. A hollow receiving part of a soul it loves earnestly will have their hole filled and no longer classed as a hollow. A name is yet to be given to such hollows." Masaki whispered into his ear.

_'She was a Vasto Lorde...? No wonder Ichigo has such a strong presence... he's half hollow half shinigami.'_

"No-one must know about this. But what I'm really trying to tell you is that the man who recruited me, his name I do not know, may start something big soon... and I think Konohagakure is part of his plans, aswell as Karakura Town... I can feel it!" Masaki explained.

"Thank you for trusting me Masaki-san. Your secret is safe with me. What was your true question?"

"Naruto-kun... What are you? You're definitely no human but then why do I get the feeling anyone can see you whether they possess the ability to see souls or not. Are you a soul? Can you make yourself visible to humans as you please? But if so why can I touch you? Sorry for all the questions... I truly do not understand."

"That's a tricky question to answer. I'm not sure I fully understand it myself. Here is what I understand... I was born a soul, a special soul at that. Something happened and I found my soul in the body of a baby, I can remember each day clearly, my soul was that of a baby too. I felt my soul merging with the Physical Energy within my physical body... As I grew I learnt that I could use this to my benefit. By condensing my Physical energy to its max and placing it within the depths of my Spiritual Energy I would become a Soul. I also learnt that if I released the condensed Physical Energy my soul would begin to take on a more solid form, a human body. I figured becoming a human would suck and so I met it halfway; I am currently half human half soul. I mastered this unique technique of mine and so I always take the form of half Soul half Human. But that also means both my Shinigami and Ninja powers are restricted by 50 percent. I have the advantages of both and also the disadvantages. Please keep this to yourselves, help me to trust again by swearing you will not mention this to anyone... Ichigo-san, Masaki-san?" Naruto as he fell to his knees.

"I swear." They both smiled.

"Arigatou... Ichigo promise me you'll become a strong Shinigami. In the future I'll need your help." Naruto asked still on his knees.

_'What for?'_Masaki wondered.

"Naruto-san... I definitely will to protect those who are dear to me and to fulfil the wish of your parents. I had a dream as I passed out of who you really are. I'm honoured to follow you on your quest to prevent what is to come." Ichigo smiled. He had grown mentally and he didn't seem so childish to Masaki or Naruto anymore but Naruto was gob smacked and that Ichigo had such a dream, it was bizarre.

"Ichi-kun what's going on?!" Masaki asked in a confused and worried tone.

"I can't tell you Kaa-san, I'm not allowed!" Ichigo giggled as if it was some sort of game.

"H-Hai." Masaki replied slightly shocked. Ichigo told her everything; something like this was a first.

"Don't worry kaa-san I'm still going to tell you everything. I just can't tell you this secret. I need to keep it secret for Naruto-kun's sake." Ichigo smiled. Masaki was somewhat relieved and understood Ichigo's words and dropped the matter.

The trio continued to talk and Naruto was given some effective mineral and vitamin pills. Masaki packed a bag full of medicines and other first aid equipment for Naruto with a guide on what to take, how many to take and on which days.

"When you leave take this bag with you and follow the instructions Naruto-kun." Masaki said.

"Hai Masaki-san." Naruto replied.

"Naruto you'll be sleeping in Ichigo's room. I've set up a bed on the floor, sleep in Ichigo's bed I'm sure Ichigo will be fine on the floor. Off you go now!" Masaki smiled as she shooed the two to their room

Ichigo felt stronger around Naruto, it was like his soul was changing and something was forming within him.

"Power... Being around Naruto is giving me power..." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

**REMEMBER I NEED THOSE IDEAS!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was interesting! ****More Reviews the quicker I'll post.**** Spread this by adding this to your Favourites List etc.**

**Love it, Like it, Hate it... whatever it is just review, but in a nice way! ;)**

**Any problems with this chapter, please just alert me!**

**Forgive me for any mistakes. If there any just tell me!**


End file.
